Profile Template
Below you will find a basic template for your character. Please fill this out to the best of your ability. We have given you prompts to help you. You may also add anything else you feel is relevant to your character or you think people should know about them. This will help you develop them and be helpful for adding information to the wiki. ' '''Keep in mind that not all the options are required, and may not even be applicable depending on how you design your character. For example, if your character isn't from Earth, they may not have a set birthday, or have any concept of it. Perhaps your character lives exclusively at Sloan City, and doesn't have a civilian identity on Earth or other planets. If your character is an alien or otherwise not from Earth, feel free to include some information about their homeworld and what life is like there for them. If you have any questions about anything, please note the group or SloanCityHelpDesk and we will get back to you as soon as we can! ' ------------------------------------------------------''' ' Name:' (What are they called when they aren’t saving the universe?) Species / Ethnicity: (Is your character human or an alien? What “race” are they a part of?) ' Height: '(Please use both Feet and Centimetres converters can be found on your Phone or with a simple Google search using the phrase “Height converter”) Weight: (Please use both Pounds and Kilograms converters can be found on your Phone or with a simple Google search using the phrase “Weight converter”) Age / Age Appearance: (How old are they? Do they look their age or slightly older or younger?) Birthday: (When were they born? If your character isn’t human, do they have a celebrated birthday? Earth equivalent? Their own calendar to go by?) ' Appearance: '(A brief description of your character. Try to include eye colour/shape, skin colour, hair colour/length/style, body build, distinguishing marks scars, other marks, etc. Reminder that this only needs to be brief, we should see the majority of it in your visual reference.) ' Sex / Gender: '(Male? Female? Intersex? Does their gender match their biological body?) Orientation: (Who are they attracted to? Do they even find themselves attracted to anyone, sexually or romantically?) ' Origin: '(Where is your character from? Where were they born?) Homeworld: (Applicable for Keplers and other non-humans: Write a brief summary describing your character’s home planet.) Current Residence: (Where on Earth do they live? Or are they permanent residents of Sloan City?) ' Likes: '(What does your character like? Do they have any hobbies? Any pastimes?) Dislikes: (What does your character dislike / hate? Anything they avoid or fear?) Dream: (Do they have any great goals for their future? What are they?) ' Personality: '(Briefly describe your character’s strengths and flaws. This should tell us how they act and react to people and the world around them. Hobbies and sexuality should not go here, please put them in “Likes” and “Orientation” respectively.) ' History: '(Please keep it brief: one or two paragraphs. Highlight any important points in your character’s history. If you must make it longer, please link to a sta.sh or google doc with their history.) ' Faction: '(Messier / Barnard / Kepler / VTC / NGC) Designation: (Faction title + Number) Physical Changes: (Not everyone looks the same after a transformation, if they even do. Does anything change when your character activates their power?) Realm of Influence: (If your character has a special power, where do they draw it from? Is it elemental? Purifying? Healing? Remember that you are allowed to be creative, but set limitations! And limit yourself to two powers, ideally one being a subset of the other.) you are having any trouble, use this site: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Superpower_Wiki ' Weapon: '(Does your character have a weapon? What is it? What does it do? Does your character use it to conduct their magic, or simply to use alongside it?) ' Powers: '(Explain what your character can do with their listed power. Are they supportive, an attacker, or a defender? Is their power versatile or can it do only set things? Make sure to list any special abilities that also comes with this power! Also, no naming your attacks!) you are having any trouble, use this site: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Superpower_Wiki Weaknesses: (Everything has its limit! What types of things can knock your character back and overcome their abilities? Do they need special items? Or are there elements that naturally overcome them, like water over fire? Remember, this will help find companions for your character!) ' Relationships: '(Who does your character know? How do they get along? Please list important relationships here with a brief description.) ' Other: '(Is there anything else that doesn’t fit into a heading you can think of? Put a few dot points here with facts you think we should know about them.) ' Hair:' (Colour? Length? Style? Natural or dyed?) Eyes: (Shape? Colour? Lash length? Pupil shape?) Skin: (Colour? Freckles? Birthmarks? If so, where?) Other Features: (Tattoos? Piercings? Missing limbs / digits / eyes? If so, where?)